"Blackjack" or "Twenty-One" is a popular card game in casinos. It is simple to play and may be implemented as a "live" table game or in electronic (video) form. The "normal" basic rules are these: The player receives two cards, either face-up or face-down. The dealer receives two cards, one face-up and one face-down. Face cards count as 10, Aces count as either 1 or 11, numbered cards count as their face value. If the dealer has a total of 21 (an Ace and Jack, Queen, King or 10-spot) in the first two (2) cards (called "blackjack"), the house wins and the player loses her wager, unless the player also has blackjack, in which case it is a draw or "push." If the dealer does not have blackjack, the player may "stand" or take a "hit" (be dealt an additional card). The player may continue taking "hits" until she decides to "stand" or "busts" (exceeds 21). Once the player declines any additional cards (stands), the dealer takes hits if he has below a total of 17. If the dealer has 17 or higher, he must "stand" (take no additional cards). If both the player and the dealer have the same total in their hands, it is a "push," and the player breaks even. If the player has a higher total than the dealer without going over 21, or the dealer busts (has over 21), then the player is paid 1-to-1 (also referred to as "2-for-1" ). In addition, if the player is initially dealt a pair, he may split them into two hands by placing a new bet on the new hand. A player may also double-down on the originally-dealt two cards, but not after splitting.
The lack of complexity of the game, and the relatively low payouts often cause players to become bored and lose interest. Several variations of Blackjack have been implemented in recent years, primarily designed to enable higher pay-outs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,888 titled Spanish Twenty-One Card Game Method of Play issued to Lofink describes a variation on Blackjack in which the Tens are removed from the deck of cards. By so reducing the deck, the odds are greatly shifted in the house's favor, allowing special payouts for certain card combinations (e.g. five card 21 pays 3-to-2, 7-7-7 same suit pays 2-to-1). Players, however, may view the removal of the Tens from a deck as an unfair advantage in favor of the house. A method is therefore desired in which the interest level can be increased significantly without modifying the standard deck of fifty two cards and without significantly changing the standard payout schedule.